


Alexandrite

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: - Я тоже скучаю по тебе, когда приходится торчать в Институте. Так что я подумал, что и мне стоит попробовать.С внезапным пониманием Магнус опустил взгляд на кольцо. – Ты хотел надеть что-нибудь мое, - озвучил он вслух свою догадку.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alexandrite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242922) by [SilverMirror12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMirror12/pseuds/SilverMirror12). 



\- Знаешь, - протянул Магнус, - если ты так сильно хочешь получить от меня кольцо, существуют более традиционные способы об этом попросить.

Алек скрестил руки на груди, неосознанно пряча украшение на правом безымянном пальце. – Нн-нет… я не пытался… я не прошу тебя на мне жениться, Магнус! – от одной только мысли его щеки и уши тут же запылали.

Выражение лица Магнуса едва уловимо изменилось. Он продолжал изумленно улыбаться, но морщинки в уголках глаз немного разгладились. Ничего особенного, однако Алек почувствовал себя полным кретином. За шесть месяцев, что они встречаются, он научился разбираться в премудростях Магнуса Бейна. Алек не был столь самоуверен, чтобы полагать, будто узнал все, но он выучил достаточно, чтобы замечать мгновенные перемены, способные одурачить остальных. Своей слишком бурной реакцией на _шутку_ Алек сделал Магнусу больно.

Великолепно. Блестящая работа, Лайтвуд.

\- Конечно, нет, милый, - Магнус присел на подлокотник дивана и кивнул на скрещенные руки Алека. – Что оставляет нас с вопросом, почему на тебе одно из моих колец.

\- Ты прав, - Алек взглянул на кольцо, что крутил на пальце взад и вперед. Черное, с небольшими бриллиантами вдоль кромки. Верхушку венчал крылатый череп, инкрустированный красивым драгоценным камнем, который переливался синим или фиолетовым в зависимости от освещения. Цвета напоминали ему о магии Магнуса.

\- Это глупо.

\- Позволь мне решать, - ответил Магнус.

Алек вздохнул, смиряясь с позором. – Я искал его, ладно? Не _его_ конкретно… - он помахал рукой, - а просто. Твои украшения. В общем.

\- Ты… - Магнус склонил голову на бок. – Ты залез в мой шкаф?

\- Что? _Нет_! – Алек так отчаянно замотал головой, что что-то протестующе хрустнуло. Морщась, он потер шею. – Нет, нет, нет, _нет_ , никогда. Я знаю, что твой шкаф – это святыня.

Магнус усмехнулся. – Верно сказано, нефилим, - поддразнил он. – Однако, учитывая тот факт, что ты пользуешься вышеупомянутым шкафом уже несколько недель, думаю, можно с уверенностью предположить, что он и твой тоже.

\- Пфф, - Алек снова затряс головой, на этот раз аккуратнее. – Магнус, у меня небольшой уголок. Почти ничего постоянного.

Он поежился при мысли о вещах, что держал в шкафу Магнуса. Магнус выделил ему место, когда Алек стал проводить в его лофте почти каждую ночь. Это был символ, столь же значимый, как и ключ, который Магнус вручил ему несколько дней спустя: _здесь есть место для тебя, рядом со мной, когда бы ты ни пожелал_. И Алек желал. О, ради Ангела, он желал так сильно, что это его пугало.

Не то чтобы это имело значение. Алеку приходилось спускаться с небес на землю каждый раз, когда он заглядывал к Магнусу в шкаф и видел серо-черную стопку, маячащую, словно бельмо на глазу. Уродливое пятно среди роскоши цвета, иногда Алек чувствовал себя точно так же рядом с Магнусом. Сложно не осознавать остро всю свою серость – как внешности, так и характера – стоя рядом с тем, кто всегда как минимум великолепен.

Всякий раз, когда Алек поддавался самодовольству, терялся в ощущении чужой руки в своей, шкаф возвращал его на место.

Свет в глазах Магнуса снова потускнел, и Алеку захотелось себя стукнуть. Что он _теперь_ сделал не так? Чтобы отвлечь их обоих, он указал на кольцо.

\- Так вот. Ты же носишь мою одежду иногда? Когда я ухожу надолго, или в тот раз, когда ты заболел…

Магнус шумно втянул носом воздух. – Мы решили не говорить об этом.

Алек рассмеялся. Магнус редко болел, но когда его все же одолевал недуг, он воспринимал это как личное оскорбление от вселенной. Капризничающий Магнус был непередаваемо мил. Когда Алек сообщил ему об этом, вид у Магнуса стал _еще более_ оскорбленный, так что потребовалось гораздо больше обнимашек, чем обычно, чтобы он снова расслабился. Алек подозревал, что Магнус специально показывал свое дурное настроение, чтобы Алек не прекращал ласкать его волосы. Честно говоря, иногда он вел себя так, словно был наполовину котом, а не демоном. ( _Это одно и то же, сладкий мой,_ \- язвил Магнус.)

\- Я знаю, что ты носишь мои вещи, когда скучаешь по мне. И мне действительно нравится, как ты в них выглядишь.

\- Правда?

\- Конечно.

Сначала Магнус выглядел удивленным, а затем улыбнулся. Его улыбка заставила сердце Алека екнуть – точно так же, как она делала это раньше, и как будет делать это впредь. – Тогда, может, мне стоит носить их почаще.

\- Ну… - Алек покачал головой, стараясь не краснеть. – Дело в том, что они тебе явно помогают. Я тоже скучаю по тебе, когда приходится торчать в Институте. Так что я подумал, что и мне стоит попробовать.

С внезапным пониманием Магнус опустил взгляд на кольцо. – Ты хотел надеть что-нибудь мое, - озвучил он вслух свою догадку.

\- Я слишком высокий, чтобы носить твою одежду. Не то чтобы она вообще мне шла.

\- Отнюдь, думаю, у меня найдется пара рубашек, в которых ты будешь превосходно смотреться, - протянул задумчиво Магнус. – Всего лишь немного магии, чтобы подогнать размер…

\- Нет, Магнус, - Алеку было неловко просто стоять рядом с нарядами Магнуса, если же ему придется их надеть, он сгорит от стыда на месте, словно муравей под линзой.

Магнус вздохнул. – Может в качестве подарка на день рождения.

Алек закатил глаза и демонстративно проигнорировал предложение. – Так что твоя одежда не подходила, и я подумал, может что-нибудь из твоих украшений? Я не собирался рыться в шкафу, на твоем туалетном столике постоянно валяется какая-нибудь бижутерия. И я решил, что просто… позаимствую что-нибудь. Посмотрю, как буду себя чувствовать, и верну обратно, - Алек нахмурился, глядя на кольцо. – Ты не должен был заметить.

\- Ты дома уже несколько часов, - напомнил ему Магнус.

\- Да, полагаю, я просто… эм, забыл о нем? Оно очень удобное, - Алек снял кольцо с пальца. – Прости, надо было сначала спросить, я положу его обратно…

\- Дорогой, - мягко остановил его Магнус. – Я ведь никогда не спрашивал разрешения перед тем, как надеть твои вещи.

\- Но это другое.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что моя одежда ужасна. – Осознав как это прозвучало, Алек тут же дал задний ход: – Не на тебе! Я имею в виду, ты способен сделать так, чтобы буквально любой хлам выглядел хорошо, я просто хотел сказать, что мои вещи не… они не стоят того, чтобы поднимать из-за них шум.

\- Но они все-таки принадлежат тебе. Я должен был спросить, - Магнус провел рукой по щеке Алека, и тот не раздумывая ответил на прикосновение. – Прости меня, любимый.

Алек не собирался сидеть и слушать, как Магнус извиняется за что-то столь несущественное. Он снова протянул кольцо. – Я бы берег его, если бы нам пришлось пойти на задание, - заверил он. Даже такое незатейливое на вид, кольцо, должно быть, стоило больше чем все имущество Алека вместе взятое.

\- Я знаю, Алек. Я доверяю тебе, - Магнус склонил голову на бок, с улыбкой изучая кольцо. – Возьми его себе.

\- Магнус…

\- Знаешь, что это за камень?

Алек моргнул от неожиданного вопроса. – Мм. Нет?

Улыбка Магнуса стала шире. Он надел кольцо обратно на палец Алека, стараясь при этом не дрожать, запрещая себе воспринимать этот жест как нечто более знакомое, более привычное.

\- Александрит, - Магнус распростер пальцы Алека на своей ладони. – Камень называется александрит.

**Author's Note:**

> *Александрит - очень редкий и дорогой драгоценный камень, разновидность минерала хризоберилла. Отличается способностью менять окраску от сине-зеленой при дневном свете до красно-фиолетовой при вечернем электрическом. Открыт в 19 веке на Урале и назван в честь наследника российского престола Александра II.
> 
> [Кольцо](http://artmastersjewelry.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/Art-Masters-Winged-Skull-14K-Black-Gold-1-Carat-Chrysoberyl-Alexandrite-Diamond-Engagement-Ring-R613-14KBGDAL-P.jpg), которое носит Алек


End file.
